


Tattoos

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church and Tucker discuss tattoos on a hot Blood Gulch afternoon. (Heavily implied character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

The days were always hot in Blood Gulch, and that day was no exception. The bases were unaired and sweltering, and while Church had tried his best to insist on them keeping their armor on (“You never know when that crazy old red coot is gonna show up with his shotgun smoking and his shitty polka music blaring!”), even he had to give in and take it off when Caboose had passed out from the heat, having to be carried off to the infirmary with Doc, leaving Tucker and Church alone in the main room.

While Church was still in sweat pants and a t-shirt, Tucker had downgraded all the way to a tank top and shorts. They sat in companionable silence until Tucker stood to go get a drink, stretching his arms over his head as he turned, his shirt riding up and revealing about 3 inches of his back.

Church did a double take, snorting out a surprised laugh that turned Tucker to face him again. “What’s up with the tramp stamp dude?”

Tucker blushed, his eyes widening. “It’s not a tramp stamp! It’s a fucking raven! A tramp stamp is in the middle of the back, not the fucking hip!”

“Why a raven?”

“Spirit animal.”

Church snorted again.

“Oh yeah, well what tattoos have you got?”

Church shook his head. “None at the moment, but there’s one that I’m gonna get as soon as I get back home.”

“What’s that?”

“A pair of sniper rifles criss-crossed on my forearm, and a banner with an inscription on it.”

Now it was Tucker’s turn to laugh.

“Fuck you man, I’ve wanted that since I was a kid.”

“And you’re going to go through with it?”

“Hell yeah, even now that sounds awesome!”

“Where you gonna get it?”

“Forearm.”

“What’s the inscription gonna be?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’m sure I’ll know by then.”

Tucker shook his head, grinning back at the man on the couch.

“Whatever you say dude.”

“I’m telling you Tucker. As soon as I get home, the first thing I’m gonna do is get that tattoo, and it’s gonna be awesome.”

——-

His arm still tingling slightly, he paid the heavy man with the bald head behind the counter and left the shop, the cool autumn air a relief. He looked down at his new tattoo, a pair of criss-crossed sniper rifles staring back at him. The banner was small, smaller than he expected, and the white letters on it glared back at him. RIP.

Tucker sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked up into the purpling sky. He knew that he should be getting back, but first, maybe some fresh air would do him good. He couldn’t stop thinking about that day, and what Church had said.

“I’m telling you Tucker. As soon as I get home, the first thing I’m gonna do is get that tattoo, and it’s gonna be awesome.”

Tucker sighed, burying his face into his hands. He stayed like that for a minute before pulling his hands back, looking at the inch tall tattoo again.

‘Yeah,’ he thought. ‘You were right Church. It does look pretty awesome.’

He almost managed a smile as he started down the sidewalk towards his empty apartment.


End file.
